GIVE ME BACK MY TEAMMATE'S PANTIES!
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: This is what happens, when Gai and Lee get Tenten drunk...Of course, it was all Neji's idea...Yeah, right!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's a story I made up in fifteen minutes.

Summary: This is what happens, when Gai-sensei and Lee get Tenten drunk… Of course, it was all Neji's idea…Yeah, right!

Chapter 1

9th of March

'Why! Why did I agree celebrating my birthday here, of all places!' Tenten thought to herself.

The gothic music of the bar wasn't helping her headache now. Yes, she was celebrating her birthday in a bar. Why you ask? It was all thanks to her 'wonderful' teacher and teammates, and when she said teammates, it meant Neji too.

Surprisingly, he too had agreed with Gai-sensei and Lee to celebrate in a bar. He said they were already old enough to, being 19 year olds.

At that moment, her mentioned sensei and his mini me choked down on a bottle of sake both at the same time.

Tenten rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do that day was to take a rest. It was her birthday after all. Didn't she have freedom anymore?

She sighed. Things could be worse. At least her team took the privilege of treating her. She might as well enjoy her special day.

She was about to grab an uramaki (it's a kind of sushi), when Neji grabbed it before she did.

"Hey, that was mine!" she protested, glaring at him.

But he paid no heed to what she said and gobbled up the uramaki.

Tenten sighed in defeat. She turned to a bottle of sake and poured herself some.

After a few saucers, she started feeling tipsy. But what she liked about it was that she felt so warm and great.

She threw the saucer somewhere and downed the whole bottle. Maybe she should come again next time. Boy was the sake here great!

After drinking the whole bottle, she parted with it and pouted, when there was no more.

She lookedaround forher sensei. He was no where to be found and so was Lee.

Suddenly, she found them behind her, and they pushed her from her seat and against something…or more like someone.

Tenten looked up and found Neji staring down at her. She blushed and buried her face on the nearest object…Neji's chest.

She clutched his shirt tightly with her hands.

Neji looked at her with an emotionless face and pushed her off of him, causing her to fall on the floor.

A look of surprise ran through his face. He didn't mean to let her fall on the floor. He thought she would fall back on the chair.

He quickly changed his expression, when a stripper walked up to him.

"Hey, Handsome, let's dance," she told him, trying to seduce him as much as possible.

He had to admit that she was pretty. But she had nothing that interested him. He just wanted to help Tenten up and say sorry. Unfortunately, the stripper kept on holding him back.

But before he could yell at her, she pulled his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

He tried to struggle out of her death grip, but it was no use.

Tenten witnessed the whole thing. She had no idea that Neji would actually choose a stripper over her.

She actually thought that he would like her. But that was just false hope. It would never happen. She got up and was about to start to cry, when she thought, "If Neji can get all the girls he want, then I can get all the boys I want!"

(You can't really blame her, if she's drunk.)

She climbed a table and started to take of her panties. It was easy, since she was wearing a white dress that reached above her knees.

She caught a guy's attention, and he started whistling. He ran up to her and watched as she pulled down the straps of her dress. Soon, there was a crowd in front of her as she swayed her hips and seductively touched and rubbed certain parts of her body.

Neji noticed this and growled furiously. What did Tenten think she was doing? She could get hurt, dammit.

He almost broke the stripper's wrist, when he finally got her hand to come off.

He stomped to where Tenten was and was shocked to see what she was doing.

She gave her panties to a random guy and seductively trailed her hands from her neck to her breast and to her hips.

Neji glared at the guy who was holding his teammate's 'undergarment'.

"Give me that," he said, almost too coolly.

The guy just glared back. "Get your own! It's not like you own it…unless she's your wife."

Neji's frown deepened. His glare became more intense that the guy couldn't take it anymore.

"She's not my wife…yet. But right now, she's my teammate, and do you know what happens to the guys that try to touch my teammate?"

The guy shivered. "Alright, here take it!" He shoved the garment into Neji's hands and ran out of the bar.

Neji smirked victoriously. That wasn't the first time he had to do that.

He tucked the garment into his pocket. He walked back to his teammate, and his smirk disappeared.

The men were stuffing their money into Tenten's strapless bra.

She had already stopped performing and was now sitting on the table to collect her 'reward'.

Some of the men had taken a peek of what was inside her bra before putting the money in.

Neji wasn't angry. He was pissed off. God damn it!

He went in front of the guy that was next to 'pay' Tenten and glared at him. The guy was instantly frightened and ran away. What a whimp…

Much to Neji's dismay, that guy was the last one in line to pay.

He turned back to Tenten and found her glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing, Neji!"

He glared back at her. "How about you? What do you think YOU'RE doing!"

"It's none of your business! And besides, shouldn't you be with your whore!"

Neji growled. "Do you think I'd be interested in some slut? I'd rather shave my head than be with her!"

Tenten 'hmped' and looked away. "Whatever, you can't do anything now; because I'm leaving this place with the guy that has my panties!"

Neji grinned. Tenten got confused. "What are you grinning about, Hyuuga!"

The mentioned prodigy pulled out the garment from his pocket. "You do mean this right?"

He presented it in front of her face. Tenten blushed furiously. "You pervert! How did you get that?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Want to go home now?"

Tenten pouted angrily. "Fine, then!"

Later…

Tenten plopped on Neji's bed. She started giggling. Neji's place was so nice!

She sat up again and started taking out the money in her bra.

Neji sat on a chair and sighed. He stared at her as she counted her money.

When she was done counting, she screamed in delight. "Neji, look! I made $2,000 dollars tonight!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What do you plan on doing with all that dirty money?"

Tenten turned to him angrily. "What do you mean dirty?"

Neji shook his head. "That's all dirty money. Don't you know how to make money properly?"

Tenten turned away. "You're just jealous."

Neji grinned mischievously. "Hey, Tenten you got something on your neck."

"Huh? Where?"

She patted the side of her neck and the front.

He watched her amusingly. "Not there. Come here. I'll show you."

Tenten went up to him. He forced her to sit on his lap facing him.

Neji brought his face to the side of her neck and said, "Here."

He bit her neck gently.

Tenten gasped and felt his hands push her on his lap deeper.

When he was done nibbling and licking the part he bit, he took her hand and placed it there.

"There."

Tenten glared at him.

4 minutes later…

Neji was lying on the bed with Tenten lying on top of him. His hands were on her thighs as she spread her legs wider.

They were making out at the moment and strictly had a 'No Disturbing' sign outside Neji's room.

Neji slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. He coaxed her tongue to play with his as he jerked his hips upward.

But suddenly, he remembered that Tenten was drunk. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

He broke the kiss. "Tenten, I'm sorry. I can't do this to you."

She looked disappointed. "Why not? We've already started."

Neji shook his head. "You're drunk."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, and if you want, we'll continue this, when you're thinking straight."

Suddenly, Tenten felt pressure at the back of her neck, and everything went black.

Next day…

Tenten woke up, finding herself back in her room. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

She still had the same dress on she wore last night. Wait…last night!

What happened last night?

Everything was a blur for her.

She sat up and felt the warm blanket under her butt. She looked down and was shocked to see her panties gone.

Did she get raped last night? Oh, god, what if she got pregnant?

Then, she noticed a note on her dresser. She read it and blushed in embarrassment.

It said:

Dear Tenten,

You're probably freaked out right now. But don't worry. You were safe the whole night last night. I'll explain everything. Meet me at my house at midnight. I'll be waiting for you. Don't worry about wearing any panties, because I still have yours right here.

Your future husband,

Hyuuga Neji

P.S.: I love you…

END

Author's Notes: How was it? Was it weird? Please review. Sorry, if you didn't like it. I know it's crap.


	2. Note

Author's Notes: Hey, guys, it's me. Do you think I should make a sequel to this fic?


	3. Note2

Author's Note: Guys, the sequel is up. I finally continued this story. It's going to be much more serious though and maybe 3 chapters. The title's GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES NEJI!!! Please read and review!!!


End file.
